Chapter 474
Coverstory Summary Enel's Great Space Operations Final Part: "A full tank of fuel! The Enel Army stands tall!!" Summary In the Forest Moriah's shadow ditches Luffy in the forest. Luffy cries out in despair, reminding himself that he had promised to get back everyone's shadow including his, also reminding himself of the fate if they didn't get it back: that they would burn in the sun if their shadows weren't returned. In the Castle Zoro continues to battle Oars. Using his newly acquired sword, Shusui, saying the sword was heavier than his previous sword. Oars attempts to punch Zoro but the swordsman redirects the punch, amazing Usopp and Chopper. Zoro uses another move, which flies and nearly hits Oars. The zombie giant counts himself lucky, saying that the attack would have caused real damage if it hit. Zoro comments that he was still not strong enough to use the sword and says that the sword wasn't "well-behaved". Zoro says to thin air, that the sword was quite a gift from Ryuma. Oars tries to stamp on Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Zoro but they all evade his massive feet. Zoro prepares to attack again, only to be stopped by Usopp. Usopp reasons that if they defeated Oars, only Luffy would get his shadow back. However, if Luffy somehow defeated Moriah, they would be able to get all shadows back. Usopp suggests they all just believe in Luffy. Zoro replies with that he did believe in Luffy but that there would be obstacles: an "invisible man", "spirit woman" and "shadow master". He questions if they would actually allow Luffy to fight Moriah face to face, saying that if they were to delay him till dawn, they would not be able to fight at all. Franky and Robin seem to agree. Zoro states that while Luffy was away, he would start doing some of the work. Franky looks up and determines that it was half an hour till dawn but the sunlight wouldn't hit anywhere because of the thick mist surrounding Thriller Bark. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, startling the Straw Hats and Oars. A zombie shouts that they could start seeing shreads of sunlight. The soon form the conclusion that Oars had accidentally moved Thriller Bark out of the Florian Triangle due to his messing around earlier. A number of zombies run to Moriah's room, alerting him of the situation. Moriah tells them that he didn't care as they were pirates, sailing wherever they wanted to. He states that he very important matters to deal with and starts talking to his visitor, Bartholomew Kuma. Moriah talks to Kuma, saying that Kuma was the only one Shichibukai that carried out the World Government's wishes. Kuma asks Moriah where he would like to go for a holiday. Moriah tells him nothing, saying that he already knew of Kuma's special ability. The zombies stare on in awe at the giant Shichibukai. Kuma states that he a report to deliver. Due to Crocodile's defeat, the World Government had to choose a successor. Moriah comments that there were a lot of pirates to go through and asks who the lucky pirate was. Kuma reveals the newest Shichibukai, Marshall D. Teach. Moriah states that he had no knowledge of a man named "Teach" or "Blackbeard". He questions the bounty and after getting a reply of "Zero", he comments that Blackbeard had must of done a feat capable of getting the World Government to notice him. Moriah laughs, saying that the world was in balance once more. However, Kuma with a stern face reveals he feels otherwise and says that the World Government was concerned. He talks about the recent Enies Lobby incident, revealing that the World Government had recently kept close tabs on the Straw Hat Pirates. They had concluded that if they followed the Log Pose from Water 7 to Fishman Island, they would most probably end up in Thriller Bark. He then reveals that the World Government fears that another Shichibukai could fall to the Straw Hats. Enraged, Moriah grabs Kuma and asks if all Kuma came to do was "protect" Moriah. Kuma says that he would happily provide assistance if needed. This outrages Moriah even more, shouting at Kuma, asking if he knew who he was. The zombies become terrified of their master's rage. Moriah states that he could never be defeated by a crew of such inexperience. Kuma says that a battle had no certain outcome, saying that who could have dreamed of CP9's Rob Lucci being defeated. Moriah, still enraged, asks Kuma that the reason why there two Shichibukai on Thriller Bark was because the World Government was scared that Moriah would lose. Kuma simply says that he was here to deliver a report and had no orders to participate in battle. Moriah shouts that Kuma sit back and watch the battle and that he could deliver a report back to the pampered fools, that the pirates that had managed to outwit the Government were now part of the Gekko Moriah Zombie Army. Outside the Castle The Straw Hats are worried, that the mist had lifted, revealing sunlight. A voice coming from Oars laughs at the Straw Hats, saying they had no time to talk as dawn was coming. Usopp then sees Moriah himself in Oars's belly, in a compartment. Even Oars is surprised and excited at the prospect of looking like a robot. Moriah makes a deal, stating that if the Straw Hats could defeat Moriah in battle, he would release their shadows. However, they would have to defeat Oars first. As each Straw Hat makes their comment about Oars, they all prepare to battle. Zoro instructs Usopp to go find a mountain of salt to purify Oars. Usopp quickly runs for the castle's kitchen, only to be stopped by Oars, the massive giant punching Usopp directly. As Chopper scrambles to get Usopp, a voice shouts out that Usopp was alright. Holding Usopp over his shoulder is Brook, holding a large amount of salt in a bag. Quotes Quick Reference Plot Points *Kuma informs Moriah that the World Government has chosen a new member of the Shichibukai, Blackbeard. Quotes Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Spaceys ***First Lieutenant Spacey *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky *Thriller Bark **Gekko Moriah **Oars *Shichibukai **Bartholomew Kuma *Others **Brook Attacks *Zoro **Hyaku-Hachi Pound Ho (108 Pound Phoenix/Cannon) Site Navigation 474